Never mess with Erestor
by Tiro
Summary: Erestor really can’t focus with Glorfindel hovering over his shoulder. Elrond comes to see what the chaos is.


**Never mess with Erestor**

**Summary**: Erestor really can't focus with Glorfindel hovering over his shoulder. Elrond comes to see what the chaos is.

**Pairing/s**: None.

**Warnings**: None.

**Disclaimers**: I don't own LotR.

-

"Glorfindel, if you would be so kind to remove yourself from my study, please."

"What? What am I doing? I am not doing anything."

"Hovering over my shoulder like that, watching my quill as a hawk is not improving my writing skill much, neither is it helping with my temper," Erestor said with his eyebrow twitching.

"I am most certainly not watching your quill as a hawk!" Glorfindel protested.

"Stop hovering over my shoulder I say!"

"No! I am not hovering, I am leaning!"

"Whatever term you choose to use, detach yourself from me this very instant!"

Glorfindel pouted but he left Erestor and sat down instead in the chair in front of the desk. Erestor sighed a bit and continued on the invitations.

"Why are you so serious about them?" Glorfindel asked, leaning his head into the palm of his hand.

"This is what I do," Erestor said. "This is what I work for. Write perfect invitations, discuss matters with lord Elrond and keep the library nice and clean."

"Clean?! Have you been in there recently?"

"Yes, I have. What of it?" Erestor asked, irritated.

"Valar, you must be strange to not have smelt the dusty air. Have you ever dusted the books?" Glorfindel asked.

"Yes, I have," Erestor answered. "Besides, it adds a nice flavour to it."

"Liar. You probably do not dust them so I will not walk in there."

"You saw right through me," Erestor said with a grin.

Glorfindel gaped.

"You little--!" Glorfindel fumed and got up.

"Glorfindel, what are you doing?"

He walked behind Erestor but before the black-haired elf could do anything Glorfindel grabbed onto him.

-

Elrond was just having his afternoon-walk when he heard shouts coming from Erestor's rooms. He tilted his head to the side; what could trouble his Chief Advisor now? The twins were gone, visiting Legolas in Mirkwood and Estel was with them despite his young age.

Curious, and a bit concerned, the elf went to inspect. The sight that met him was not quite the one he had been expecting… whatever he had been expecting.

But it was rather entertaining to see Glorfindel spin around with Erestor on one shoulder, the poor advisor screaming at him and hitting him with fists, feet and occasionally the book he had managed to get his hands on. Glorfindel himself was protecting his poor head, suggesting Erestor had gotten in a few good hits with the book or his fist. Elrond suspected the former, as Erestor barely knew how to hold a sword, much less fight. It was entertaining to see him try though, until he nearly pokes out someone's eye.

"Glorfindel, put me down this instant!" Erestor screamed.

"I will not, because if I do you shall only complain where I stand!"

"Now I shall complain how you move, you blonde sword-waver! Put me down!"

"Oh no, little scholar, here shall no one get down!"

Elrond put a hand over his mouth to hold in the chuckle. It was not like this was rare. At least twice a week you began hearing Erestor's shrieks but it always ended with Glorfindel screaming.

Erestor was unusually still on the blonde's shoulder and Elrond waited. His Chief Advisor did not disappoint.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow! Erestor!"

Erestor continued hitting Glorfindel's head with the book, each hit precise. Glorfindel stumbled onto the bed and they both went down in a flurry of blankets and pillows. Erestor, quick as usual, got up on the Balrog Slayer's torso, had a pillow in his hand and lifted an eyebrow in suggestion.

"Oh no you don't!" Glorfindel shouted.

Too late. Erestor held the pillow over Glorfindel's face, ignoring the elf's moving legs and did not even bulge as arms came to try throwing him off. He simply squeezed his legs harder to the torso, like a leech, and Elrond now held onto the door as he laughed behind his hand. Glorfindel should have learned by now to never mess with Erestor.

End

* * *

Short drabble! Hope you enjoyed!

I hope to start on two stories that are Legolas and Aragorn-centred, three chapters each, so you can write and encourage me to start on them!

Until another time,

Ja,

Tiro


End file.
